In the Pool
by Hwikek
Summary: During a warm summer day Tomo decides to make the gang's swimming experience a little bit more exciting.


The bright warm sun beat down upon the students as they lounged about inside of the cold water of the pool. Happy students splashed about inside the chilly depths. They found the cool water to be a great comfort from the hot air that plagued them this time of year. But there was one person who wasn't happily splashing and laughing in the cool water. Tomo was bored. As she sat with only her nose and eyes above the water, Tomo thought up a plan that might give her some fun.Tomo swam up to her friend Yomi. The bespectacled girl raised her eyebrow at the sight of her hyperactive buddy. Before Yomi could say something to her, Tomo began to sing."This was never the way I plannedMy, physical education!But I still swim because it's a grandForm, of relaxation!It's not what I'd chooseRather play games on the Wii!And when it comes to finding a bathroomWell, you see...I peed in the pool and I liked it!It saved me a trip to the toilet!I peed in the pool 'stead of waiting!Now they'll start chlorinating!It felt so warmIt felt so niceHeated up the pool for the first time!It's simply too cold when you get outYou can't deny!When you climb up the steel rungs into the airIt feels like you're gonna die!You feel your skin turn blueFeels like bits will start dropping off!And the worst part of it isThe ice cold showers!I peed in the pool and I liked it!Kept me from freezing.I should have got out but I cheatedI hope no one feels like leaving.It felt so warmIt felt so niceAnd that's why I did it twice!I peed in the pool and I liked it, I liked it!This pool's the worst one I have triedNo diving board or slippery slideAnd if you find yourself by my sideYou'd best start, back stroking!Because I just did it ag-ain!I peed in the pool for the gloryOf staking out my territory!I didn't get out 'cause it's freezingI don't trust solar heating.I peed in the pool and I liked it, I liked it!Ahhh!"Yomi's eye twitched as her friend let out a long sigh. Osaka's head popped up between the two of them."Hey you guys the pool got warmer. I was down under the water blowin' bubbles, when suddenly the water felt kinda warm. Isn't that nice?"Tomo and Yomi gave high pitched screams as the two of them rushed towards opposite sides of the pool away from Osaka. The spacey girl didn't see what the problem was. "What's the matter you guys?""Tomo peed there!"A stunned Osaka cried in disgust as she rushed out of the pool."Tomo!" cried Kagura, "Why did you pee in the pool?" The teenage girl had tears in her eyes, since the place she had always felt the safest in had been desecrated.Other girls began to scream and rush out of the water. Soon a hysterical pack of angry teenagers glared at Tomo, who was still inside of the pool since no one wanted to go in after her."What's with all of the commotion?" asked Ms. Kurosawa as she walked towards the group of girls standing on the concrete sides, their eyes spraying hatred at Tomo, who had only been trying to have some fun."Tomo peed in the pool!""What?" said Kurosawa shaking her head in disgust, "Tomo, you should be old enough by now to know better than to pee in the pool.""But I couldn't hold it in, and it's just too cold when I get out," the "Wildcat" whined.Sighing in disbelief Ms. Kurosawa, the sexalicious P.E. teacher, pounded Tomo with detention for her poor behavior."Now what did you learn from this?" she asked the teenage girl."That the next time I pee in the pool I shouldn't tell people it was me."Ms. Kurosawa's jaw dropped in disbelief."I mean, I won't do it again!" said the hyperactive girl with an awkward smile. She then rushed out of the room to find her schoolmates waiting for her."What are you guys doing out here?""We thought that it would be a good idea to punish your young nubile body in ways you can't even imagine," said Kagura.Tomo felt a dry gulp go down her shrinking throat. "I don't like where this is going.""You shouldn't," said Kagura, "because it involves baseball bats removing some of the teeth from your head!""Whoa, whoa," said Tomo, bringing her hands in front of her, "Just take it easy you guys, I was just bored!""That's a pretty lame excuse Tomo," said Kagura, "now it's time for you to pay.""What happened next?" Chiyo asked Yomi, "Why did Tomo come over with you guys to my house?""I just made the story up," said Yomi."Oh," said Chiyo, "it was kind of funny Miss Yomi.""I guess it was wasn't it?""Yo, yo," said Tomo, "how's everybody doing?""Fine Miss Tomo," said Chiyo, "Yomi was just telling me a funny story she imagined. What were you doing?""Well," said Tomo, "Let's just say that you might wanna wash out your shower some time soon.""Why is that?" asked Chiyo."Well, uh, I kinda, sorta, maybe used it as a..."Author's Note Don't Try This At Home! These fictional characters have layers of non existance which keeps them safe from public humiliation! Plus it's really gross! End of Author's Note. 


End file.
